


trip of certain doom

by Trans_and_sad (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Clint was stabbed, F/M, Harley taught Morgan a new word, I hate it, M/M, Morgan Stark’s a little shit, Multi, Natasha almost committed a murder, flash is an ass, flash is scared, harley’s a little shit, midtown high gets kicked out, peters done with everyone, secret identity who, stephan is done with his children, steve is full of crap, they speak some Russian, this is a really old story, this story sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trans_and_sad
Summary: A trip to Stark Industry ended in a near murder. Superfamily loves the baby avengers.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/James “Bucky” barnes, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	trip of certain doom

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N- another field trip one shot because I’ve decided since I like them so much I’ll do one every 10 chapters, this is chapter 10 and what’s in store. 
> 
> Iornstrage and Stucky throw in some spidychelle (because I ship them to and can’t choose) definitely some intern Ned and MJ with peter. Totally embarrassing family and MJ adopted by Natasha. Flash getting the dish best served cold. Harley and Morgan being embarrassing siblings some clintasha and probs more. Also peter and MJ both call Natasha ether mama or mama spider)

”the trip is to STARK TOWERS!” The chemistry teacher announced after they had bored the bus for the no longer surprise surprise field trip. 

Cheers erupted from everyone but the three nerdy teenagers at the back of the bus. Mj was sitting halfway in peters lap while Ned sat across. 

“Mama is gonna embarrass us.” MJ complained. 

“Your worried about mama? I’m worried about dad and papa mainly dad. Thor and Clint are also going to be bad. Uncle Steve will be bad by mistake and uncle Bucky will bring us cookies. Sam will be his regularly asshole self...unless he gets wind of flash. Uncle Bruce the innocent cinnamon roll will embarrass us without even trying. Friday will be an asshole and know it too.” Ned nodded in agreement while MJ turned to face peter sitting fully on his lap now. 

“Mama is going to be the end of us.” Peter nodded. 

“Agreed.” Both boys said in unison. 

“She’ll have our heads if she finds out about flash...cus we didn’t tell her.” Ned said with a sigh. Mj nodded burrying her head into peters neck. 

The teacher stood as they headed into a all to familiar road. 

“Everyone must behave or we’ll call your parents to come and pick you up.” Mj snorted. 

“Yeah she’ll come right downstairs.” She laughed lightly. 

“Mama would scare the teacher into letting us stay.” Peter added. They all nodded as the teacher ordered them into the building some stood in awe while the three rolled there eyes. 

Mj laced her hand into peters smiling at him. “Your never this affection out of the penthouse.” Peter commented she was being clingy. 

“I know...just a stupid nightmare and I don’t want to lose you.” She was pulled into a soft hug. 

“I’m not going anywhere love. Do I have to program F.R.I.D.A.Y to wake me up when you have nightmares? Because I clearly can’t trust you to do it yourself.”

”I will I will.” He sent her a warning look and she put her free hand up in surrender. 

“Ok class my name is Emily and I’ll be your tour guide today.” A small girl told the class. “Peter! Ned! Mj! What are you doing here your supposed to be at school you know what boss or worse ms.romandov will do if your skipping class!?” Peter shook his head. 

“Relax emmie, em this is our class.” Her eyes widen before she doubled over in laughter. 

“Oh they are going to embarrass y’all! It’s gonna be amusing anyway. As I said my name’s Emily and I’ll be your tour guide today here at the tower we have two major rules. No bully’s of course and no reprinting badges after somebody-“ She shot peter a accusing look. “Left there badge at the public library and the whole building went down on lockdown for 32 hours.” A girl Cindy raised her hand. 

“Who left there badge?” 

“That would be your classmate peter.” Everyone laughed at peters embarrassed state. 

“Ok. Do you three have your badges? Oh and Harley taught Morgan a new word today.” Peters eyes widened. 

“No! She already says shit like no tomorrow and she knows damm well what it means baby genius what’s the new word?” 

“Mothefucker.” At this point they had forgotten the group was there. 

“I’ve never wanted to kill my brother more than I do in this moment.” 

“BROTHER!?” 

“Ok let’s move on.” Emily interrupted. Peter hoped flash has enough brain cells to not talk again the rest of the trip. 

“Emily Newton. Level 6 intern.” Friday announced causing some students to jump. 

“That’s just Friday she runs the show around here.” Flash went next. 

“Engune tomoshon. Level one. Guest.” He acted as if it was something to be proud of it went the same until it got to Ned. 

“Ned Leeds. Level 10. Intern and family friend. Welcome back Ned I’ve been told to inform you Dr.branner and boss have blown something else up.” Ned rolled his eyes. 

“Scary boss lady. Level 10. Intern and daughter. Your mother almost killed mr.barton, mr.rogers stepped in mr.barton is in the medical wing.” Mj just rolled her eyes at the alarmed class. 

“Clam down. They’re dating and she loves him I swear it’s training day he probably got stabbed by accident wouldn’t be the first and won’t be the last time she accidentally stabbed someone she was probably mad.” Mj informed the group. Peter scanned his badge. 

“Peter stark-strange. Level 10. Intern and son. Boss has blown up the lab with Dr.branner again. And your mama almost killed mr.barton.” Secret identity who? 

“Oh wow y’all caught me yep I’m the adopted son of tony stark and Stephen strange. Mama is Natasha or the black widow me and MJ call her mama as an inside joke. She adopted MJ.” Mj slapped him upside the head. “What I’m not doing this shit alone.” Chuckling she kissed his check. 

“Let’s get on with the tour. Ironically we’re going to the medical wing first.” The group headed up to the medical area together in a large elevator. 

“Клинт ты, блядь, тупица.” (Clint you fucking dumbass) MJ exclaimed upon seeing the man who had a stab wound on his shoulder. 

“что ты сделал, чтобы разозлить ее достаточно, чтобы нанести удар тебе.” (What did you do to piss her off enough to stab you) peter asked. 

“я ударил ее задницу. Оказывается, когда вы шлепаете задницу, они наносят вам удар. хотя я ее люблю.” (i slapped her ass. Turns out when you slap a spys ass they stab you. i love her though ) peter rolled his eyes. 

“I would’ve stabbed you to.” The entire class was wide eyed. 

“....what language was that?” 

“Russian.” Mj shrugged. 

“Where is mama now?” MJ asked. 

“I think she’s killing the punching bag because she stabbed me i’ll go calm her down when they me out any minute now.” He was being shockingly grown up. Both kids nodded. Eventually the group headed towards one of the labs. 

~•~ time skip to lunch~•~ 

So far flash has kept his mouth shut completely. We haven’t run into any of the others although I fear the Q&A won’t go as well. 

“Pete!” A voice yelled the voice of his baby sister Morgan. 

“Hey baby girl.” He said seconds before she had launched herself into his arms pulling mj over into the hug as well. 

“Hey baby boss.” Mj joked they all had nicknames. Morgan was baby boss,peter was mini boss, Harley was jr. boss, mj was scary boss lady, and Ned was tech boss. Someday the five of them would run Stark Industry’s. While also being the ‘new avengers.’ Mj went by shadow she was small and quite dressed in all black smart enough to sneak in and out of a building undetected stealing information on the way. She could also beat the shit out of someone twice her size. Ned was the guy in the chair however he was trained in combat just not at much of it. Harley was iron lad. Not a good name, agreeable however it was his superhero name chosen at 14. Then of course peter was Spider-Man. Someday they would help bring together the new avengers and run it with stark tower for now they where the teenagers with Loki (who’s 16 in human years) and shuri. 

Ned also smiled as the young girl. “Hey kiddo what’s got you down here?” Peter asked smiling. 

“Daddy! He said you where here so I come say hi.” The young girl continued to smile happily. He smiled at the four year old. “He also said I could stay with you.”

”girly I’m just going to a boring Q&A after maybe you can go find Harley and hang out with him till I get out then all three of us will play with you?” She nodded content with the compromise so peter kissed her head and sent her on her way. 

“Lead her to Harley fri.” there was a small hum of understanding.

Mj was still being extra clingy so peter made the choice to talk to her about it. He led her away from the group to a far corner. “Hey, love what’s going on hmm?” He ran a hand through her hair pushing it away from her face.

“Whatever do you mean?” She questioned with fake innocence. 

“Baby.” He sighed looking into her eyes. “What exactly was your dream about hmm?” She rolled her eyes moving away from him. 

“Am I being annoying?” 

“God no! I’m just worried about you MJ it’s not like you to be this clingy unless something really scared or worried you I want you to feel safe love.” 

“Ok, it wasn’t just one dream it was a lot of small connected dreams but all of them where about you dying or leaving me.” She seemed so small and innocent two words you could almost never describe her as. 

“Hey, baby I will never leave you if your afraid of that no matter what. And I’m not gonna die, because I have you to stay alive for.” He pulled her into a hug softly kissing the top of her head. 

“You wanna sleep in my room tonight? I’m sure after your nightmares and just how you’ve been today mama spider won’t mind.” She nodded into his chest he lead her softly back over to a table in the back of the room pulling her into his lap allowing her to just sit there. 

“I love you.” She mumbled. 

“I love you too darling.” His arms where rapped tightly around the woman. It wasn’t uncommon for her to be affectionate and clingy in the penthouse or behind closed doors it was uncommon for more than a kiss on the check and often hands held however. 

“You’ll stay with me?” 

“Of course love, the groups leaving now for the Q&A that I’m afraid will be the end of flash’s life.” They both stood and he linked there hands leading her back to the group. 

~•~ time skip to the Q&A~•~ 

“This Q&A is started by a PSA from captain America himself then the others will join to answer your questions.” The trio rolled there eyes. This would be the Follow the rules™ Lecture dispute the fact the mans never followed a rule in his life and literally snuck into the army. 

Steve walked onto stage earning cheers from everyone but the unimpressed teens. When you live with/ see Captain America everyday it’s less of a shock. “Hello midtown tech I’m here to explain the importance of following rules throughout your life like I did.” The class soaked up the complete garbage coming from his mouth. They could hear what you hear with supper hearing and being in the room bellow there’s. Nasty. 

“Like he’s ever followed a dam rule in his life he doesn’t even follow the rules to cook pizza.” Peter mumbled to the teens sitting next to him they had to all hold in there laughter. After about 20 minutes peter had noticed how MJ was slowly edging closer so he just fully pulled her into his lap. 

“How’d ya know.” She asked. 

“Wild guess.” She chucked holding onto his hands that where around her waist. They could see Steve roll his eyes ever so slightly at how they acted in public. He found it cute but sometimes annoying. He kissed the back of her neck lovingly.

~•~ to the start of the Q&A part ~•~ 

The rest of the avengers family filed in Clint holding Natasha’s hand. He calmed her down. Mj was still rested on peters lap contently. 

“Hello everyone we would introduce ourselves but you probably already know who we are. On that note let’s go ahead and begin the questions we’ll work are way down each picking someone over and over until the hour is up. Everyone’s hands shot up except the three in the back. 

“Mamas smirking...she never smiles a real smile outside of the penthouse and that is a smirk.” MJ told the boys alarmed. When it was Natasha’s second turn she called on MJ. 

“MJ don’t you have a question?” 

“No I don’t thats why I didn’t raise my hand thank you very much.” Collective gasps could be heard throughout the group. 

“MS.JONES APOLOGIES RIGHT NOW!?” little did he know her name wasn’t jones anymore and she was one Of the few people who could say that without having to dodge a knife. 

“My name isn’t jones” she shrugged. “My name is ramanov...and I mean I’ve said worse.” 

“THATS IT HOW THE HELL CAN THE LOSERS KNOW THE AVENGERS LIKE PENIS PARKER THEY ARE SUCH LOSERS!” Two knifes a arrow and a bullet just barely missed him when he turned around the irrational avengers where being restrained by the responsibilities ones. 

“You can’t shoot a child Natasha!” Peter laughed at Clint’s tone. Yes he had shot a arrow at the boy but made it miss him. Natasha would shoot him and make it hit him in the head. 

“мама, ты не можешь застрелить его!” (Mama you can’t shoot him) peter said in Russian. “Actually no one can shoot him all of you need to chill the F down.” Peter sassed the group of grown children. 

“But Pete He was mean to you.” Mj rolled her eyes. 

“Well I don’t fancy having to cleanup the mess that will surely be made if you shoot a child. I can see the headlines now ‘child dead in the hands of the avengers?’ Nope not happening.” She deadpanned. 

“But-“ 

“Mama no.” Peter said this time. 

“Yeah aunt Tasha no.” Ned added agreeing that murder was never the option. 

“Yeah babe no.” Clint added on unnecessarily but seemingly the last thing needed to fully calm her. 

“Fine.” There teacher finally came to his senses with the situation. 

“You can’t threaten my student!” 

“But he can bully our siblings!?” A new voice added Harley. 

“I umm uh well-“ He was cut off by a young child. 

“Pete!” The young girl jumped in between mj and peter skillfully wedged between them. 

“Hiya little one.” Mj ruffled her hair. 

“He’s a motherfucker.” She said pointing at flash. 

“Who on hell’s earth taught you that word.” Came the voice of there papa Steven strange. 

“Harley.” She shrugged. 

“For the love of gay Jesus you just sold me out like that!” Harley yelled bolting out of the room. 

“I- I don’t even know anymore.” Tony sighed. 

“I’m just gonna say it now Q&A’s over go back to your bus except those three no point in sending them back to school just to have them come back here.” Tony concluded so that’s what happened. The class left while the three went to play with Morgan later on once Ned had left and Morgan had gone to bed Mj dragged peter into his room. 

“It’s been a long day...” she leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. “And I’ve been wanting to do that the whole day.” 

He smiled softly at her. “About a year ago I was practicing how to ask you out pathetically in my bathroom praying you’d say yes.” He kissed her softly. “Today I can do that.” She smiled pulling him into bed letting him rap his arms protectively around her. 

“Goodnight I love you.” 

“Love you to always and forever.” 

“Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This sucked but it’s almost a year old so lmao


End file.
